In DAS No. 1,264,778 use of perfluoroaliphatic alcohols of general formula (I) as chain terminator in polycarbonate is mentioned. EQU H--(CF.sub.2 --CF.sub.2).sub.n --CH.sub.2 --OH (I)
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,007,150 and 4,041,003 (LeA 16,235) use of perfluoroalkyl sulfonamides in the range of 0.001-1 wt % as additive to improve the mold release characteristics of polycarbonates have been mentioned. But no mention of improvement in reducing the melt viscosity of polycarbonate is made.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,367 (LeA 12,278) use of perfluoroalkane sulfonic acid salts as additive to improve the flame retardant property of polycarbonate is mentioned, but no mention of the improvement in reducing the melt viscosity of polycarbonate is made.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 288,704, filed July 30, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,271, is noted to disclose a copolycarbonate resin comprising units derived from a sulfonylamide characterized in its improved flame retardance.